Poison Paradise
by ayu seruni
Summary: Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang terdengar ketika dingin lingkaran borgol membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu menangkap ucapan Detektif Kakashi Hatake yang berkata, "You're under arrest." Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang terdengar ketika dingin lingkaran borgol membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu menangkap ucapan Detektif Kakashi Hatake yang berkata, "You're under arrest."**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Poison Paradise**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kankuro tahu, bukan salah Nenek Chiyo jika pelayan tua keluarga Sabaku itu lupa memberitahukan bahwa upacara pemakaman almarhumah Nyonya Besar Hyuga diajukan menjadi pukul dua, bukan pukul lima. Namun ketika sore itu Kankuro tiba di halaman depan kediaman Hyuga yang tentunya sudah sepi pelayat, si anak tengah mendadak seperti kehilangan muka. "Ya Tuhan, aku belum pernah setelat ini menghadiri acara pemakaman orang," tuturnya sendiri sambil melirik ke arah beberapa pelayan berseragam yang sibuk berlalu lalang membereskan bangku-bangku dan karangan bunga bertuliskan ungkapan belasungkawa. "Apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

Gaara, si bungsu berambut merah tanpa alis yang turun dari mobil paling akhir terdengar tak sependapat. Katanya, "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali." Yah, sekalipun prosesi pemakaman itu sendiri sudah berakhir sejak tadi.

Kankuro menoleh ke kiri. "Bagaimana, Temari?"

"Gaara benar." Sebagai anak tertua, tentu saja Temari paham betul bahwa selama ini Hiashi Hyuga belum pernah sekalipun absen dari semua acara yang digelar keluarga Sabaku. "Aku bisa lebih malu lagi kalau kita tidak hadir sama sekali." Si gadis berambut pirang membungkuk sebentar di depan kaca spion mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama kedua adiknya. Memberi kesempatan pada Kankuro dan Gaara untuk membetulkan simpul dasi mereka sementara Temari memastikan letak bros yang tersemat di dada kanannya tidak bergeser. "Ayo."

Kankuro mengangguk. Dibarenginya langkah sang kakak bersama Gaara yang mengekor di belakang mereka. Sesampainya di bawah pilar utama, ketiga bersaudara itu disambut oleh seorang kepala rumah tangga berkimono hitam yang kemudian mengantar mereka hingga ke ruang serbaguna yang terletak di sayap timur kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Ucapan terima kasih yang datar dan pendek dilontarkan Temari pada sang kepala rumah tangga begitu ia dan kedua saudaranya dibukakan pintu ke ruangan tersebut. Ketiganya pun masuk. Pintu ditutup.

Rupanya ruangan itu tidak kosong. Ada tujuh orang mendiaminya ketika Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara masuk ke sana. Dua orang pertama yang dilihat Temari adalah sepasang kakak-beradik perempuan berambut gelap lurus panjang dan bermata bening yang menjadi ciri khas semua anggota keluarga Hyuga. Hinata dan Hanabi. Tak jauh dari keduanya Temari melihat Neji Hyuga tengah duduk di samping tunangannya. Kalau Temari tidak salah, gadis berambut cepol dua itu Tenten namanya. Dan kalau tidak salah juga, hubungan dua sejoli tersebut masih belum sepenuhnya direstui oleh Hiashi yang menjadi wali Neji semenjak ayah pemuda itu meninggal dunia. Temari tak heran. Jangankan Tenten yang memang anak orang biasa, Hiashi bahkan masih belum benar-benar merelakan putri sulungnya, Hinata, digandeng oleh Naruto Namikaze. Padahal Naruto adalah putra tunggal Minato Namikaze, seorang industrialis farmasi terkemuka.

"Temari? Gaara?" suara seorang pria paruh baya terdengar menyapa dari balik meja di sudut ruangan. "Kankuro ikut juga?"

Temari menoleh sebelum membungkuk dalam diikuti kedua adiknya. Sebab suara tadi adalah suara Hiashi Hyuga, sang tuan rumah yang baru-baru ini resmi menjadi duda. "Selamat sore, Paman." Tutur si pemilik mata hijau, "Kami ikut berduka cita atas kepergian Bibi." Tambahnya kemudian, " Maaf baru bisa datang sekarang."

"Ah, tak apa," balas Hiashi. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang kemari. Duduklah."

Kankuro bergerak paling cepat. Mengambil slot kosong di samping Sasuke Uchiha, kontraktor muda yang tampak merengut disebelah seorang model pendatang baru berambut pirang yang terkenal dengan nama Ino Yamanaka. "Tumben sekali kau betah berlama-lama di rumah orang, Uchiha," tegur desainer video game itu sekenanya.

Sasuke cuma mendengus. Tak tahu saja Kankuro kalau pemuda berambut gelap itu sedang dongkol pada Hiashi yang berniat mengalihkan proyek pembangunan restoran barunya pada pihak lain.

"Lama tak bertemu, Gaara," sapa Ino pada si bungsu Sabaku. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Kuliah," jawab Gaara sedingin dan sedatar biasanya.

Bibir Ino mengerucut. "Ketus sekali kau ini."

Sementara itu Temari berjalan menghampiri Hinata, memeluk tubuh mungil si gadis berambut biru tua sambil mengatakan, "Kau harus tabah." Karena Temari tahu bahwa Hinatalah orang yang paling dekat dengan mendiang ibunya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih, Kak."

"Kau juga, Hanabi," ujar Temari pada si bungsu kembang api.

Hanabi menjawab mantap, "Tentu, Kak Temari." Celetuknya setelah itu, "Atau kau mau kupanggil 'Nona Jaksa' mulai sekarang?"

Temari menghenyakkan pantat di samping Hinata sambil mengusap kepala Hanabi. "Telat kau ini. Aku sudah enam bulan menjadi jaksa wilayah Konoha Barat."

'Klek,' suara pintu terdorong membuka.

"Eh?" Ino berkomentar dengan kedua alis terangkat naik begitu gadis cantik itu melihat sosok Naruto yang datang sambil membawa seteko kopi, "Jadi kau yang membuat kopi, Naruto? Rasanya pasti jadi hancur sekali."

Sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik merengut tak terima. "Jahat sekali kau, Ino." Sungguh, tidakkah putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu bisa melihat betapa besar usaha Naruto untuk membuat Hiashi menilainya sebagai calon menantu yang serba bisa?

Di belakang Naruto, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tampak mengekor dengan nampan penuh berisi cangkir terpegang di tangannya. Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno, asisten peneliti mikrobiologi yang bekerja di Namikaze Pharmaceutical Industry Co. Ltd sejak tahun lalu. "Kak Temari?" sapanya begitu ia melihat Temari yang duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kapan datang?"

Naruto ikut menoleh. "Jaksa Sabaku?" Agak tersentak tampaknya pemuda itu. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu banyak dicekoki macam-macam cerita tentang betapa ganasnya Temari di meja hijau. Wajar saja, mengingat Naruto memang berteman baik dengan seorang pengacara malas tukang tidur yang pernah berseteru dengan sulung Sabaku itu di pengadilan.

"Baru saja, Sakura," sahut Temari. Lalu ditanyakannya pada Hinata sambil melirik Naruto, "Inikah pacarmu itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya," jawabnya seraya menunduk tersipu.

"Hanabi, bisa tolong kau ambilkan tiga cangkir lagi?" perintah Hiashi pada putri bungsunya. "Kita minum Koffe Roem sama-sama."

Hanabi mengangguk sebelum bergegas memenuhi permintaan ayahnya.

"Koffe Roem?" tanya Kankuro setelah mendengar nama kopi termahal di dunia itu disebut. "Wah, hebat sekali Paman bisa mendapatkan Koffe Roem di tengah musim panas seperti ini."

"Tidak juga, Hinata yang mendapatkannya," terang Hiashi sambil menuding sang putri sulung. Yang dituding hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Pasalnya, Hinata mendapatkan kopi langka tadi dengan bantuan dari hampir semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu.

Ketika Hiashi bilang ingin dibelikan sekilo Koffe Roem, Hinata langsung menghubungi Neji. Ia pikir Neji yang berprofesi sebagai juru masak pasti tahu caranya mendapatkan tumbukan biji pahit asal Iwa itu. Tapi ternyata Neji sendiri sudah berminggu-minggu tidak menjumpai Koffe Roem beredar di pasaran. Rumitnya proses pengerjaan dan langkanya bahan baku memang membuat Koffe Roem sulit dicari. Harganyapun bisa mencapai empat ribu dollar per pon. Neji lalu meminta tolong pada Tenten. Kebetulan sekali Tenten ingat kalau Sakura sekarang ditempatkan di Iwa, satu-satunya daerah penghasil Koffe Roem di dunia. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan kopi itu dengan bantuan Ino yang lantas mengirimkan kopi tadi pada Tenten untuk diberikan pada Hinata. Sementara Tenten terpaksa meminta tolong Sasuke karena ternyata pihak bea cukai Konoha menjatuhkan pajak barang mewah sebesar 20% untuk tiap gram Koffe Roem yang didatangkan dari Iwa.

Tak ayal, sewaktu sampai di tangan Hinata, bungkus asli kopi itu sudah lecek tak beraturan. Hanabi bahkan curiga kalau salah satu dari beberapa orang yang dimintai tolong kakaknya itu sempat membuka bungkus Koffe Roem dan mengambil sedikit bubuk kopi untuk dicicipi sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji berkelakar, "Aku tidak yakin lain kali Hinata bisa mendapatkannya lagi."

Bagi Hiashi, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara perkataan Neji itu memang tidak lucu sama sekali. Tapi bagi beberapa orang lainnya ucapan tersebut terasa sangat mengena. Merekapun terkikik geli sementara Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita minum kopi sama-sama," kata Hiashi setelah Hanabi muncul kembali sambil membawa tiga cangkir tambahan yang dimintanya. Sang tuan rumah menuangkan sendiri kopi super mahal itu ke tiap cangkir, mempersilakan para tamunya minum lebih dulu sebelum menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, rasanya pahit benar," keluh Kankuro sambil meringis dan menggigit lidah.

"Ini kopi, Kankuro," timpal Tenten. "Tentu saja rasanya pahit."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi keterlaluan juga kalau orang tega menjual aspal panas seharga empat ribu dollar."

"Aspal panas darimananya?" Naruto nimbrung, "Sini, kalau kau tidak mau biar buatku saja."

Kankuro menyerahkan cangkir kopinya pada Naruto dengan sukarela. Heran ia, bisa-bisanya minuman sepahit itu menjadi barang langka.

'Drrrrt…drrrrt…drrrrt….'

Nada getar ponsel terdengar menyela dari arah meja Hiashi. Si empunya pun beranjak bangkit. "Paman permisi sebentar," pamitnya sebelum membawa secangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon ke ruangan lain.

"Iya, Paman," Naruto dan Tenten yang menyahut. Ah, semangat calon menantu.

Sepeninggal Hiashi dari ruangan itu Hinata terlihat memandangi cangkirnya yang sudah hampir kosong sembari berkata, "Aku jadi kangen pada kopi buatan Ibu…"

Naruto cepat-cepat merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan berusaha menghibur. "Hinata jangan begitu, Bibi 'kan sudah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kopi buatanmu akan seenak kopi buatan Bibi."

Hinata membalas, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto yakin. "Bukankah nanti kau yang akan menjadi Nyonya Besar Hyuuga berikutnya?"

Temari mengoreksi, "Maksudmu Nyonya Besar Namikaze?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Iya, ya." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Yang bakal menjadi Nyonya Besar Hyuuga 'kan Tenten."

Disebelah Neji, Tenten tersenyum penuh harap. "Kalau Paman Hiashi mau merestui, tentu saja."

"Paman pasti mau," Ino meyakinkan. "Nyatanya sekarang Paman sudah mulai melunak, 'kan?"

"Entahlah, Ino." Neji ikut pesimis. "Kurasa Paman cuma melunak karena sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan penyakit yang diderita mendiang Bibi."

Naruto protes. "Hey, Neji. Kau malah mengingatkan Hinata pada Bibi lagi!"

Neji menatap sepupunya pasrah. Mana mungkin mau tidak ingat? Bagaimanapun juga ini masih hari berkabung, meskipun pada dasarnya semua orang sudah merelakan kepergian sang nyonya. Sebab penderitaan almarhumah ibu dua anak itu semakin lama semakin membuat keluarganya tidak tega. Neji sendiri selalu terenyuh tiap kali melihat Hinata menangis di tepi ranjang pesakitan sambil meratapi kondisi ibunya yang sudah tiga bulan terakhir tidak bisa diajak bicara. "Hinata, jangan bersedih terlalu lama, ini sudah tak—"

"Sumpah, aku paling benci kalau kau sudah bicara soal takdir," sambar Naruto sewot. "Ini takdir, itu takdir, semuanya takdir."

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku sudah ditakdirkan pulang sekarang," sela Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Percuma aku berlama-lama disini. Ayahmu itu memang keras kepala, Hanabi."

"Yakin mau pulang sekarang?" Hanabi bertanya. "Siapa tahu kalau kau bujuk sedikit lagi Ayah mau berubah pikiran."

"Peduli setan," balas Sasuke acuh. "Panggilkan saja Paman Hiashi supaya aku bisa berpamitan."

Hanabi mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah." Si bungsu Hyuga itupun keluar, mencari sang ayah yang menyingkir untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Mungkin ini adalah takdir, seperti yang selalu digembar-gemborkan oleh Neji. Sore itu Sasuke tak sempat berpamitan langsung pada Hiashi Hyuga. Ia —bersama tamu-tamu yang lain, tentunya— hanya sempat mendengar suara teriakan Hanabi ketika gadis itu menemukan ayahnya dalam keadaan kejang-kejang dan mulut berbusa.

**-x-**

**-x-**

'Ting-tong…'

Naruto menggelit malas, lalu—

'Ting-tong…'

—melirik dengan mata masih setengah terpejam ke arah jam di atas meja.

'Ting-tong…'

Masih pukul enam pagi. Siapa yang sampai hati bertamu jam segini?

'Ting-tong…'

Ya Tuhan, kemana para pelayannya? Masa tidak ada yang membukakan pin—

'Ting-tong…'

—tunggu dulu, sejak kapan tembok kamarnya berubah warna menjadi fuchsia?

'Ting-tong…'

Naruto ingat sekarang, ia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Semalam ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Shika—

'Ting-tong…'

"Iya, iya! Sebentar!" Naruto menggerutu sambil tertatih-tatih bergerak menuruni ranjang tempatnya tertidur semalaman. Sempat dirutukinya si tuan rumah yang pasti juga masih belum bangun sampai sekarang. Sang pemilik rambut pirang yakin benar kalau temannya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu dengan sengaja membiarkan Naruto bangun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun makhluk tidak sabaran yang menghajar bel rumahnya di depan sana.

'Ting-tong…'

Masih dengan balutan piyama hasil pinjaman, Naruto turun ke lantai satu. Bergegas diraihnya pegangan pintu seraya bersiap memaki sang tamu yang tak kenal waktu. "Kalau memang benci menunggu, kenapa bertamu sepa—"

Sisa perkataan Naruto terpotong di udara. Di balik lempengan daun pintu itu didapatinya tiga orang petugas kepolisian tengah menunggunya dengan raut penuh praduga.

"Selamat pagi," sapa basa-basi sang polisi berambut perak yang mengenakan masker penutup muka. "Apakah Anda Naruto Namikaze?"

Setengah linglung Naruto menjawab, "…hm? …ya, begitulah…kurasa."

Apa yang terjadi pada detik berikutnya sukses melenyapkan kelinglungan Naruto dalam sekejap. Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang terdengar ketika dingin lingkaran borgol membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu menangkap ucapan Detektif Kakashi Hatake yang berkata, "You're under arrest."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Saya tahu, fic yang satu lagi memang belum saya update. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaan saya di dunia nyata tiba-tiba berlipat belakangan ini dan plot untuk fic yang satu ini menolak diminta antri. Huft. Oh ya, adakah disini yang masih ingat film Death At A Funeral? Nah, tontonan itulah yang menginspirasi ditulisnya fic ini. Heh, gak penting ya?**

**Yup, Temari adalah seorang jaksa wilayah di fic ini. Dan yup juga, Shikamarulah yang akan menjadi pengacara Naruto. Hu'um, Naruto dituduh membunuh calon mertuanya. Itu berarti, saya mungkin –mungkin, ya, mungkin— harus mempertemukan Shikamaru dan Temari di ruangan pengadilan chapter depan nanti. Meskipun bukan dalam situasi sidang, tentunya. **

**Pendapat Anda?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang terdengar ketika dingin lingkaran borgol membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu menangkap ucapan Detektif Kakashi Hatake yang berkata, "You're under arrest."**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Poison Paradise**

**-x-**

**-x-  
**

**-x-**

Hakim Tsunade Senju dengan jelas mendengar suara lantang petugas panitera pengadilan yang membacakan nomor urut perkara dan memanggil sang terdakwa, Naruto Namikaze, ke ruang pengadilan siang itu. Ia juga sempat melihat kedua orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina Namikaze, yang menatap cemas ke arah putra semata wayang mereka dari arah bangku pengunjung ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu digelandang masuk ke ruang pengadilan oleh seorang petugas kepolisian. Namun yang paling menyita perhatian Tsunade bukanlah pasangan konglomerat obat-obatan itu. Bukan juga anak tunggal mereka yang kini menjadi tersangka. Perhatian Tsunade tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri menyanding si pesakitan hukum sebagai pengacara pembela. Shikamaru Nara, namanya. Pengacara juru tidur berperangai malas itu terkenal bisa berubah menjadi singa di ruang sidang, padahal dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya Tsunade tahu benar bahwa memegang sebatang pensil pun pemuda tersebut selalu enggan.

Dari podium tempatnya duduk sekarang Tsunade lalu menengok ke sebelah kiri. Didapatinya sosok Temari berdiri persis di bawah podium hakim, bersiap untuk menjadi prosekutor kasus mereka sebentar lagi. Dalam hatinya diam-diam Tsunade merutuk. Kenapa bukan asisten jaksa wilayah saja yang bertindak sebagai penuntut umum seperti biasanya? Kenapa mesti Temari sendiri yang harus turun gunung hari ini? Bukannya apa-apa, jujur saja Tsunade menyukai bakat yang dimiliki Temari dan Shikamaru. Tapi mempertemukan kedua orang itu dalam satu proses peradilan nyatanya bukanlah ide yang memiliki prospek menyenangkan. Terakhir kali Tsunade memimpin sidang yang mencantumkan nama Sabaku dan Nara sebagai penuntut dan pembelanya, sang hakim senior yang dikenal tetap cantik meski sudah berusia senja itu terpaksa mengetukkan palu hingga dua menit penuh sebelum akhirnya kedua makhluk beda gender tersebut mau mengakhiri perdebatan sengit mereka. Ketika itu Temari menyingkat lima belas halaman testimoni tertulis menjadi sebaris kalimat yang sangat memberatkan terdakwa dan Shikamaru membalas dengan deretan kalimat yang setengah anggota dewa juri tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

Tsunade menghela napas enggan. Kemudian begitu mendapat aba-aba dari petugas panitera pengadilan untuk segera memulai, iapun lantas bersuara, "Pengadilan memanggil para penasehat."

Temari tampil lebih dulu. Ia membungkuk sesaat ke arah podium sebelum menyebutkan, "Temari Sabaku, Yang Mulia. Jaksa Wilayah Konoha Barat. Mewakili rakyat dan kepentingan negara."

Setelah itu giliran Shikamaru yang bangkit dari duduknya untuk berkata, "Shikamaru Nara. Detailed and certified. Mewakili Naruto Namikaze."

Sebagai tanda paham Tsunade mengangguk. Dibolak-baliknya lagi sepintas lalu lembaran nota pra sidang yang barusan ia dapat dari Temari, meskipun ia tahu isi nota yang mencantumkan hasil penyelidikan sementara polisi itu tidak bisa berkata banyak. Hiashi Hyuga, 57 tahun, tewas karena racun _strychnine_ yang dicampurkan ke dalam kopinya. Sampai di sini kedengarannya kasus ini memang biasa saja. Keterangan kecil yang membuat kematian Hiashi menjadi membingungkan adalah kenyataan bahwa pria malang itu meminum kopi dari teko yang sama dengan sebelas cangkir kopi lain yang diminum para pelayat mendiang istrinya sore itu. Sementara semua kopi tersebut dituang dan dibagikan sendiri secara acak oleh Hiashi, yang berarti mustahil ada orang bisa menyelipkan racun secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui sang almarhum tuan rumah.

Suara si hakim berambut pirang terdengar tegas dan tanpa emosi ketika ia mengumumkan, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," jeda sejenak, "didakwa atas satu tindak pidana pembunuhan tingkat pertama yang terjadi pada tanggal dua puluh bulan ketujuh tahun 2012." Sambil menatap datar ke arah Naruto, Tsunade bertanya, "Apa pembelaan Terdakwa?"

Dengan setengah gemetar dan takut-takut Naruto menyahut, "S-saya tidak bersalah, Yang Mulia."

Mendengar jawaban itu Tsunade langsung beralih pada Temari. "Silakan, Jaksa Sabaku."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Temari maju beberapa langkah ke tengah ruangan. Menghadap podium hakim dengan bahu ditarik sempurna sebelum menuturkan, "Tuan Naruto Namikaze dituduh telah secara sengaja melakukan perbuatan yang mengakibatkan hilangnya nyawa orang lain. Mempertimbangkan sifat tuduhan dan latar belakang finansial Terdakwa yang sangat mapan—" artinya prosekutor khawatir Naruto akan mangkir dari proses peradilan, "—maka dengan ini penuntut umum mengajukan _remand without bail_."

"Tidak dapat diterima, Yang Mulia!" sambar Shikamaru dari tempatnya berdiri. Andaikata ini adalah sebuah sidang dan bukannya prosesi pra sidang, pengacara muda itu pasti sudah meneriakkan mosi keberatan tanpa pikir panjang. "Pihak penyelidik sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti yang memberatkan Terdakwa. Dengan demikian klien saya seharusnya dibebaskan dari tahanan."

Temari melemparkan tatapan menuduhnya yang tajam menusuk pada Shikamaru. "Penyelidik tidak mungkin menangkap siapapun tanpa adanya bukti, Tuan Nara. Atau mungkin anda bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Kepolisian Konoha Barat tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik?"

Tanpa mempedulikan tuduhan Temari itu Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Klien saya tidak layak ditahan hanya atas dasar bukti yang bersifat sirkumstansial, Yang Mulia. Selain itu kita juga harus mempertimbangkan catatan hukum Terdakwa yang sejauh ini bersih dari pelanggaran—"

"Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia!" giliran Temari yang menyambar kali ini. "Terdakwa tercatat telah belasan kali melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar aturan hukum."

Shikamaru tak terima, "Apapun yang Terdakwa lakukan sebelum berusia cakap hukum tidak lebih dari sekedar kenakalan remaja yang tidak semestinya Anda jadikan argumen, Jaksa Sabaku." Sekedar untuk menegaskan maksud pembelaannya Shikamaru bertanya, "Jika hari ini ada seorang anak perempuan usia tiga tahun bertelanjang dada di taman kota, apa Anda juga akan menuntutnya atas tuduhan pelanggaran asusila dua puluh tahun dari sekarang?"

"Tuan Namikaze sudah tidak lagi berusia tiga tahun ketika membuat gurunya terja—"

"Dimengerti!" seru Tsunade. Pada Temari yang sontak terlihat kecewa berat ia mengatakan, "Saya harap Anda tidak membawa perkara lain yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan perkara ini, Jaksa Sabaku."

Pilihan Tsunade tentunya tak dibantah lagi oleh sang putri sulung keluarga Sabaku, meskipun sebal rasanya gadis itu melihat Shikamaru mendongak puas sesaat lalu. Namun bukan Temari namanya jika gadis cantik berambut pirang itu mau berhenti sampai di sana. Sebelum Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengajukan lagi poin yang bisa meringankan posisi Naruto, ia bergegas mendahului. "Yang Mulia, sesuai dengan apa yang tertera pada nota sidang nomor 701.10.30.(a), Terdakwa sendiri telah secara implisit mengakui bahwa ia secara sadar me—"

"Klien saya mengaku membuat kopi sore itu, bukan mengaku telah meracuni calon mertuanya." Saking cepatnya Shikamaru bereaksi, Naruto sampai tak sempat bergidik mendengar pernyataan Temari barusan. "Anda disumpah untuk menegakkan hukum, Jaksa Sabaku, bukan untuk memutarbalikkan fakta."

"Fakta apa yang telah saya putar balikkan, Tuan Nara?" Temari menyalak, "Tidakkah Anda tahu bahwa saya sendiri adalah salah seorang saksi yang—"

"Justru itu." Shikamaru tak mau kalah, "Orang waras mana yang berani membunuh seseorang dihadapan belasan pasang mata, terlebih jika salah satu dari belasan pasang mata itu adalah milik jaksa wilayah Konoha Barat?" Kemudian sang pengacara pembela beralih pada Tsunade, "Yang Mulia, klien saya jelas tidak bersalah dalam ka—"

"Jika pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang sebelumnya pernah dilakukan Terdakwa tidak dapat dijadikan argumen, maka semestinya keyakinan Anda bahwa Tuan Namikaze tidak bersalah juga tidak layak diper—"

Bibir Tsunade merengut.

Shikamaru masih berkeras, "—sus ini, apalagi kita juga harus memperhitungkan peranan be—"

"—caya, mengingat pertemanan Anda berdua yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun dapat mengakibatkan bias—"

Dahi Tsunade berkedut.

"—sar keluarga Namikaze dalam masya—"

"—nya pandangan Anda, Tuan Nara. Selain itu, Yang Mulia, Terdakwa juga tentunya memiliki akses luas terhadap bahan beracun yang digu—"

Ah, persetan. "Uang jaminan ditetapkan senilai dua juta dollar!" seru Tsunade tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama kaget, sama-sama membelalakkan mata dan bersama-sama meneriakkan, "Yang Mulia!"

"Pra sidang kedua akan digelar sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ditetapkan. Terima kasih." Sedikitpun Tsunade tak terlihat peduli pada Shikamaru maupun Temari yang sudah bersiap menyalak seperti anjing gila. Diketukkannya palu sebanyak dua kali sebelum menengok ke arah panitera pengadilan dan memerintahkan, "Perkara berikutnya."

**-x-**

**-x-  
**

**-x-  
**

**-x-  
**

**-x-  
**

Shikamaru menguap. Lalu menggeliat malas. Lalu menguap lagi. Sambil berharap kursi yang didudukinya akan segera berubah menjadi kasur pegas, anak tunggal keluarga Nara itu memandang tanpa minat ke arah sepiring _apfelstrudel_ yang disuguhkan padanya oleh seorang pelayan cafe beberapa menit lalu. Bosan memandangi makanan yang tampak jauh dari menarik, si pengacara muda yang tak pernah berhenti menjunjung moto 'Hidup segan matipun malas' itu beralih memandangi sesosok pria berambut perak mencuat yang menjadi rekan pembicaraannya sejak seperempat jam kebelakang.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tahu, Shikamaru," Kakashi berkata. "Tapi masalahnya aku sendiri belum tahu banyak."

"...Jadi, masih belum ada perkembangan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan bahu membungkuk dan sepasang mata yang nyaris tertutup karena kantuk. Tidak biasanya Kakashi terjebak di jalan buntu ketika menangani suatu kasus. Lama-lama muncul juga keinginan Shikamaru untuk mengorek kasus kematian Hiashi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Coba saja kau pikir." Kakashi menjabarkan dengan antusiasme yang sama rendahnya, "Dari dua belas cangkir kopi yang ada, cuma kopi Hiashi saja yang terbukti mengandung racun. Lainnya bersih. Padahal Hiashi menuang sendiri kopi itu dan langsung meminumnya tanpa perantara tangan siapapun."

"Bagaimana dengan sisa kopi di dalam tekonya?"

"Habis tak bersisa," jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau kopi yang masih berupa bubuk?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Kudengar mereka membeli kopi sampai sekilo, kan?"

Kakashi diam sebentar. Agak ragu, barangkali. Diamatinya kendaraan demi kendaraan yang tampak berlalu-lalang dari balik dinding kaca sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab juga, "Hilang."

Sebelah alis Shikamaru secara otomatis terangkat naik. "Hilang?"

Sang detektif kepolisian mengangguk. "Ya, hilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun juga." Melihat Shikamaru yang kemudian menatap heran dengan kedua alis bertaut, Kakashi lantas mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana keadaan klienmu itu? Orang bilang kalian lama berteman."

"Namanya Naruto," jawab Shikamaru. "Kami memang sudah lama berteman. Hakim Senju menetapkan jaminan sebesar dua juta dollar dan paspornya disita pengadilan."

Kakashilah yang sekarang menaikkan sebelah alis. Rasanya belum pernah ada klien Shikamaru yang dijatuhi kewajiban membayar uang jaminan sampai sebesar itu. Biasanya puluhan ribu dollar saja cukup untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari balik jeruji. Bahkan seringkali Shikamaru berhasil membuat mereka bebas tanpa harus membayar uang jaminan sepeserpun. Tak ayal Kakashi dengan mudahnya menebak, "Apa Jaksa Sabaku menyulitkanmu?"

Raut tak senang yang kemudian ditampilkan Shikamaru nyaris membuat Kakashi tertawa. Sambil mendengus pemuda itu menjawab, "Perempuan itu menyulitkan semua orang."

Dari balik masker yang menutup separuh wajahnya Kakashi menyeringai. Masih ingat betul ia bagaimana dulu Shikamaru merutuk dan menyumpah ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa yang ditunjuk sebagai jaksa wilayah baru Konoha Barat adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan segalak Temari, pula. "Tapi kaupun pasti tahu kalau Jaksa Sabaku memang orang yang paling tepat untuk menyandang jabatan itu."

Shikamaru cuma menguap sebagai balasannya. "Oh ya," si pemuda mendadak teringat, "kalau memang cuma kopi Hiashi saja yang mengandung racun, bagaimana dengan cangkirnya?"

"Cangkirnya kenapa?"

"Misalnya racun itu tidak dibubuhkan ke dalam kopi, tapi justru dioleskan di dasar cangkir, wajar saja kalau cuma dia yang tewas, bukan?"

"Maksudmu," Kakashi menebak, "ada kemungkinan Hiashi selalu memakai cangkir yang sama tiap kali minum kopi dan cangkir itulah yang diolesi racun oleh si pelaku? Begitu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin." Terang Kakashi, "Hiashi menuangkan lalu membagi kopi-kopi itu secara acak dan semua cangkirnya pun sama persis. Aku juga sudah bertanya pada anak-anak dan para pelayannya. Mereka bilang Hiashi tidak pernah punya kebiasaan seperti itu."

Brak!

"Hey, Kakashi!"

Kakashi dan Shikamaru menoleh di detik yang sama, mencari tahu siapa orang yang barusan menyapa si detektif dan meletakkan tasnya dengan begitu keras di atas meja. Hatake junior lalu menegur, "Kankuro?"

Kankuro tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," katanya sambil menarik satu kursi di sebelah Shikamaru dan duduk di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Kau membawakan sampel game baru untukku?"

Suara decihan langsung terdengar. "Dasar kau ini, maniak barang gratisan!" oloknya sebelum menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Sesaat lamanya Kankuro memperhatikan sosok sang pengacara muda, seperti mengingat-ingat dan memikirkan siapa namanya. "Hey, kau pengacara Naruto 'kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menguap secara bersamaan.

"Namaku Kankuro," adik Temari itu memperkenalkan diri.

Balas si Nara, "Aku Shikamaru."

"Eh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Kakashi menagih. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku mau mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahun kakakku dua minggu lagi," jawab Kankuro. "Kita akan berpesiar selama lima hari." Tambahnya setelah menimbang-nimbang secepat kilat, "Kau juga diundang, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menengok heran. "Aku bahkan tidak kenal kakakmu."

Kankuro tersenyum semakin lebar, bahkan saking lebarnya pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai saja. Dicondongkannya setengah badan ke arah Shikamaru seraya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, "Namaku Kankuro Sabaku." Dengan sengaja dibiarkannya jeda menyela. "Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah kenal siapa kakakku?"

Yang ditanya malah menggeram. "Kau adik perempuan galak itu?" sembari bertanya tanda tak percaya Shikamaru melayapkan pandangan ke arah Kankuro. Kalau dipikir-dipikir, pemuda berambut gelap itu tidak cocok disebut adik Temari. Karena sekalipun Temari itu sangat galak, setidaknya dia juga sangat 'bening', beda jauh dengan Kankuro yang penampilannya serba kusut dan tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya sama sekali.

Si tidak-ada-ganteng-gantengnya-sama-sekali lantas mendengus. "Kau yang cuma menghadapi kakakku di ruang sidang saja berani mengatainya galak. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang harus meladeni nenek sihir itu setiap hari selama dua puluh empat tahun!"

"Ya Tuhan, sudahlah," ujar Kakashi. "Jangan mengajak bergunjing seperti ibu-ibu di depanku." Tak dipedulikannya suara Kankuro yang membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya niat bergunjing, tapi cuma mau membicarakan sedikit kejelekan Temari saja."Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kau mau mengadakan pesta pesiar selama lima hari dengan jarak pemberitahuan sependek ini? Jatah cutiku sudah habis, Kankuro."

"Jatah cuti apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Kankuro merinci, "Kita berangkat hari Sabtu, sementara akhir pekan memang biasanya libur, kan? Sudah begitu ada tambahan libur nasional selama tiga hari untuk merayakan Festival Protea. Nah, tidak ada yang perlu ambil cuti!"

"Tapi aku masih heran," Shikamaru mengaku. "Kakakmu itu mabuk atau bagaimana? Kami sedang berperkara, Kankuro. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Kankuro tertawa jahil. Jangankan siapa mengundang siapa, Temari bahkan saat ini belum tahu sama sekali kalau adiknya itu sedang merencanakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Kankuro berniat memberitahu Temari nanti, setelah semua persiapan selesai dan para undangan sudah mengkonfirmasi keikutsertaan mereka. Dengan begitu Temari tidak akan mungkin sampai hati berkata 'tidak', mengingat besarnya dana yang sudah terlanjur dikeluarkan Kankuro.

Dana yang nantinya akan Kankuro rampok dari rekening Temari juga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau kalian sedang berperkara. Memangnya kenapa?" kilah Kankuro. Sebagai adik seorang jaksa wilayah, tentunya pemuda itu paham benar bahwa tidak ada satupun aturan atau kode etik yang pernah melarang seorang penuntut umum untuk bertemu dengan pengacara pembela di luar ruang pengadilan. Paling banter Shikamaru hanya akan dibebani kewajiban moral untuk memberitahu Naruto mengenai kepergiannya. Itu saja.

Tapi Shikamaru cuma diam. Kakashi juga diam. Melihat keduanya yang terlihat tak berminat, Kankuro langsung mengeluarkan kartu andalannya. Si penggila warna janda itu berkata, "Aku mengundang semua orang yang menjadi saksi kematian Paman Hiashi."

"Apa?" kedua mata Shikamaru yang sebelumnya nyaris tertutup total karena kantuk kini mendadak terbuka lebar. "Kau sengaja?"

Senyum jahil Kankuro muncul lagi. "Sekarang kau tertarik, bukan?" godanya dengan nada usil. "Tadinya aku ingin mengundang Naruto juga, tapi sekarang itu mustahil. Rute pesiar yang kupilih akan melewati garis pantai Konoha, sementara paspor Naruto sudah disita." Belum lagi Temari bisa didesak untuk melepaskan kasus pembunuhan Hiashi jika sampai ada pihak yang tidak menyetujui relasi apapun antara si jaksa wilayah dengan terdakwa yang perkaranya tengah ia tuntut. "Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Kankuro pada Kakashi, "Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau sampai tidak ikut, Kakashi. Aku mengajak Terumi juga."

"Terumi?" tiba-tiba saja Kakashi berubah antusias, "Mei Terumi yang—"

"—yang moleknya seperti bintang porno," Kankuro melanjutkan dengan sukarela.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" seru Kakashi mantap. Bodoh rasanya kalau ia sampai melewatkan kesempatan berpesiar dengan si semlohai yang sudah lama bekerja di jaringan restoran keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kau bagaimana, Shikamaru?" Kankuro ganti menanyai sang pengacara muda.

Ini jelas bisa jadi sebuah peluang untuk mencari bukti bahwa Naruto tidak bersalah. Tanpa ada Naruto di sana, pula. Tapi— "Ya, aku ikut juga." —akan ada Temari, tentu saja. "Merepotkan."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Jika ada yang sedikit bingung dengan proses arraignment hearing (tahap pra sidang pertama) di atas, saya mohon maaf. Sebisa mungkin saya memang memakai sistem peradilan AS, karena sepertinya sistem peradilan Indonesia malah lebih rumit dan tidak familiar. **

**Secara singkat, _remand without bail_ artinya si terdakwa harus ditahan selama proses peradilan tanpa kemungkinan bebas dengan jalan membayar uang jaminan. Kalau ingin tahu penjelasan lengkapnya, silakan klik Tante Wiki.  
**

**Kritik dan saran Anda saya tunggu. Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca. **

**p.s. kalau misalnya suatu saat nanti Temari sama Shikamaru sampai gulat di ruang sidang, Anda mau mendukung siapa?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang terdengar ketika dingin lingkaran borgol membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu menangkap ucapan Detektif Kakashi Hatake yang berkata, "You're under arrest."**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Poison Paradise**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Cyprinoa adalah nama _yacht_ berlantai dua yang disewa Kankuro untuk merayakan ulang tahun Temari. Si manis yang proses pengerjaannya memakan waktu hingga dua tahun itu sudah bertolak dari pelabuhan Konoha Barat sejak pagi buta, meninggalkan daratan pantai yang makin lama makin terlihat menjauh dari pandang.

Sekitar tengah hari itu Ino Yamanaka terlihat bersandar di sudut buritan Cyprinoa. Meskipun berprofesi sebagai seorang model, gadis cantik bermata biru itu tak terlihat takut memamerkan kulit mulusnya di bawah panas sinar matahari dengan hanya mengenakan atasan bikini dan celana jeans super pendek warna ungu tua. Maklum, krim tabir suryanya memang berharga mahal. Tak ayal jika Ino mau saja membiarkan kering angin laut menyapu sekujur tubuhnya sambil mendengarkan suara pekik burung camar yang meraung sesekali. Helaian rambut pirang panjang meliuk bebas ketika Ino mendongak ke arah langit, seperti tak sabar menunggu hamparan awan di atas kepalanya itu berubah gelap. Si model cantik tersenyum sendiri sewaktu teringat pada rencana mereka menyalakan kembang api malam nanti. Mengingat banyaknya kembang api yang mesti digotong tiga orang kru kapal pagi tadi, semoga saja Kankuro tak sampai meledakkan kapal yang mereka tumpangi menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Ino menengok. Siapa yang barusan menegurnya? "Bibi Tsunade?"

Tsunade menghela napas heran dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang, sementara di tangan kanannya hakim senior itu terlihat memegang segelas anggur merah. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" ulangnya lagi. "Semua orang sudah makan siang sejak tadi."

Ino cuma melongo. "Benarkah?"

Si bibi hanya bisa memutar mata, tak habis pikir pada kebiasaan buruk keponakannya yang selalu lupa waktu. Sambil menghampiri Ino ia menyodorkan segelas anggur yang dibawanya dan berkata, "Ini, tinggal kau saja yang belum minum."

Ino menerima uluran anggur dari tangan Tsunade sembari menanyakan, "Siang-siang begini kenapa sudah minum anggur?"

"Sudah bagus aku mau menyisakan segelas untukmu," timpal Tsunade. Berbaliklah ia menuju geladak, diikuti langkah Ino yang membarengi di sampingnya.

Belum sampai di ruang makan si keponakan sudah berkecap keenakan. "Mm…anggurnya enak," katanya berkomentar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kankuro bisa memilih anggur."

"Bukan Kankuro, tapi Naruto."

Bukan salah Ino jika gadis itu langsung menaikkan alis ketika mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Setahunya Naruto tidak jadi diundang karena paspornya resmi disita semenjak ia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Seperti pemilik indera keenam yang bisa membaca pikiran orang, tanpa menunggu Ino bertanya Tsunade sudah langsung menerangkan, "Naruto menitipkan dua botol anggur pada Neji untuk diberikan pada Temari sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Ooh…" Ino mengangguk-angguk.

Tak sampai tiga menit kemudian keduanya sampai di bagian geladak kapal yang siang itu difungsikan sebagai ruang makan. Ada empat meja di sana, dengan masing-masing empat kursi yang mengitarinya. Ino dan Tsunade lantas bergabung di satu meja yang tengah diduduki oleh Tenten dan Sakura.

Sakura mendongak sesaat ketika Ino meletakkan gelasnya dan mencomot lipatan perkamen bertuliskan daftar menu makan siang mereka. Sambil terus mengorak-arik sepiring _spaghetti_ dengan sebuah garpu yang sudah belepotan saus si gadis berambut merah jambu memperingatkan, "Jangan minta pastanya. Tidak enak sama sekali."

"Masa?" Ino tak percaya.

"Sakura benar," Tenten ikut-ikutan. "Masih jauh lebih enak omelet daging yang dibuat Hinata untuk sarapan kita tadi pagi."

"Kalian ini," tegur Tsunade. "Tidak bisa masak tapi selalu pilih-pilih makanan."

"Jadi enaknya aku makan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Coba sup ikan salmonnya saja," Tenten menyarankan. "Punyaku tadi enak sekali."

Ino setuju. Segera diangkatnya sebelah tangan untuk memanggil pelayan dan meminta dibawakan seporsi sup ikan salmon seperti yang baru saja direkomendasikan oleh Tenten. Persis ketika itulah Kankuro memanggilnya dari arah meja lain. "Hey, Ino! Kau kemana saja? Tidak mau makan? Diet apalagi kau sekarang?"

Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka terdengar mendengus. "Diet apanya, Kankuro?" tanyanya balik pada si desainer video game yang duduk bersama Mei Terumi, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kankuro sekenanya.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Ino pun bergegas menghampiri, berjalan melewati dua meja yang salah satunya dihuni oleh Hanabi, Hinata, Neji dan Gaara. Sementara satu meja terakhir hanya dihuni dua orang manusia yang sukses membuat tak seorangpun mau semeja dengan mereka.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, biar dibayar berapapun tetap tak mau ia berbagi meja dengan seorang Sabaku dan seorang Nara.

Kepala Shikamaru sudah menempel dengan permukaan meja makan entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang pernah Temari lihat sanggup tertidur di tengah acara makan siang. Sebelum leleran liur di sudut bibir Shikamaru sempat menetes dan mengotori si taplak malang tidak berdosa, Temari secepatnya menggerakkan sendok sup yang ia pegang untuk menghantam jidat sang pengacara muda.

'Thuk!'

"Aw!" Shikamaru mengaduh, terbangun, menguap, lalu mengelap sisa air liurnya dengan punggung tangan kanan.

Tanpa peduli pada si korban kekerasan yang mengelus-elus jidat naasnya Temari berujar, "Tertidur di meja makan itu sangat tidak sopan."

Shikamaru menggeliat malas sebelum membalas, "Kalau begitu memukul kepala orang yang sedang tidur juga tidak sopan."

Temari mendelik. "Kau tertidur di meja makan!"

Shikamaru berkelit, "Tapi aku tamu di sini." Kemudian menguaplah ia sekali lagi. "Baru kau saja tuan rumah yang tega menganiaya tamunya sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak tidur di sembarang tempat dengan sengaja," bantah Temari tak mau kalah.

"Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kenapa tidak kau sediakan kasur di dekat meja ma—"

"Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku berjanji akan melemparmu dari jende—"

"—kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu tidur di atas meja yang keras dan mem—"

"—la kabinku jika lain kali kau berani tertidur seenak ji—"

"—buat leherku sakit seperti i—"

"—datmu yang lebar i—"

'BUG!'

Sebelah sepatu ukuran tiga delapan tiba-tiba melayang dari arah kiri dan mendarat di atas meja Temari dan Shikamaru yang untungnya sudah lumayan bersih dari peralatan makan. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Tsunade yang berdiri dari duduknya dengan muka merah madam, "Demi Tuhan! Apa tidak cukup aku melihat kalian ribut-ribut di ruang sidang?"

Temari merengut. Shikamaru merutuk, bisa-bisanya dia lupa bahwa sebagai seorang lelaki ia harus mau mengalah pada perempuan, tidak peduli betapa galak dan merepotkannya perempuan itu.

Sementara itu Kankuro berbisik, "Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan? Lihat sendiri, kan?" tanyanya pada Mei, Sasuke dan Kakashi. "Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya menghadapi perempuan seperti itu selama dua puluh empat tahun penuh tanpa jeda!"

Kakashi memutar mata, Sasuke tak ambil pusing, sementara Mei tidak mampu mencerna ucapan Kankuro sama sekali. Perempuan bertubuh aduhai itu tampak pucat dengan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus dan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Asma?"

Mei menggeleng. "En…tahlah…kepalaku pu…sing…" tuturnya terbata dengan napas sesak dan terputus-putus.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Alergi? Kau tadi makan apa?" tanyanya, meskipun seingat detektif kepolisian itu tidak satupun menu makan siang mereka dimasak dengan menggunakan kacang.

Tidak. Seumur hidupnya Mei tidak pernah menderita alergi bahan makanan apapun. Perempuan itu bermaksud menggeleng, namun belum sempat kepalanya tergerak barang sedikit, ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke lantai.

'Bruk!'

Semua kepala sontak menoleh. Kakashi bergerak paling cepat, lelaki itu segera beringsut ke lantai untuk meraih bahu Mei dan berusaha mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hanabi. Dalam beberapa detik saja semua orang sudah bangkit dan berkerumun. "Mabuk laut?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Kakashi. "Tadi dia terlihat sesak napas."

"Sebaiknya kita hubungi penjaga pantai," Tsunade berpendapat. Karena setahunya Mei yang sudah lama bekerja pada jaringan restoran keluarga Hyuga sebagai _food taster_ alias pencicip makanan itu tidak pernah menderita alergi atau penyakit apapun. Berarti kemungkinan besar Mei memang membutuhkan bantuan medis secepatnya.

Hinata yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Tsunade segera mengangguk dan mengiyakan perintah tersebut. Bunyi denting sendok sup yang jatuh tersenggol tangan kanan gadis itu sempat terdengar sebelum si sulung dari dua bersaudara berlari keluar dari geladak.

"Minggir sebentar, Kakashi," pinta Shikamaru. Kakashipun bergeser, sempat menolah-noleh untuk mencari permukaan datar yang cukup lebar untuk memindahkan Mei, tapi yang ada di dekat mereka saat ini hanya meja makan. Sebuah meja makan tidak mungkin cukup kuat untuk menopang bobot si perempuan berambut panjang.

Sementara itu Shikamaru sibuk meraba-raba leher Mei Terumi. Mengamati warna kulitnya yang berbintik-bintik merah dan mengaitkannya dengan gejala sesak napas yang tadi Kakashi sebutkan. "Apa dia sempat mengeluh pusing kepala?"

Sasuke yang menjawab. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan mata membulat dan kaget serta kalut yang bercampur jadi satu Shikamaru memerintahkan, "Cepat ambilkan _cyanokit _sekarang juga!"

Kankuro malah melongo. "_Cyanokit_ itu apa?"

Temari menggeram. Dengan langkah terburu yang menggambarkan kepanikan ia berlari menuju dapur tempat kotak peralatan medis berada. Sang jaksa wilayah Konoha Barat tak berlalu lama, beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah kembali lagi bersama Hinata yang membawa kapten kapal bersamanya. "Penjaga pantai sudah kuhubungi," kata sang kapten pada Kankuro yang cuma bisa mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan _cyanokit_-nya, Nara," tutur Temari bingung.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Dicari-carinya denyut nadi Mei Terumi yang tak lagi ada, napasnya yang menghilang sempurna, detak jantungnya yang tak sedikitpun terasa.

"Aku bilang _cyanokit_-nya tidak ada, NARA!" teriak Temari. Panik tampaknya gadis itu.

"Sudah terlambat, Jaksa Sabaku," Shikamaru bersuara rendah, lemah namun juga marah di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan setengah menggeregat diujarkannya apa yang ketika itu paling tidak ingin Temari dengar, "Dia sudah tewas."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Shikamaru selalu benci jika harus datang ke kantor polisi pada hari Senin. Sebab hari Senin adalah hari paling sibuk di Kantor Kepolisian Konoha Barat. Bau rokok dan alkohol menguar di seluruh penjuru sebagai imbas dari banyaknya pekerja seks komersial, penjudi dan pemabuk yang ditangkap petugas pada akhir pekan sebelumnya. Kalau bisa, pemuda itu ingin sekali jadwal pemeriksaannya dipindah ke lain hari. Tapi sayang Kakashi sudah keburu menggeleng sebelum Shikamaru sempat beralasan macam-macam. Sudah begitu sang detektif kepolisian dengan semaunya sendiri meminta Shikamaru menunggu usai pemeriksaan, tanpa memberitahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan pengacara muda itu.

Tanpa melirik sedetikpun ke arah barisan pelaku perkelahian yang digiring petugas dengan borgol membelenggu pergelangan tangan mereka, Shikamaru melewati kelak-kelok tatanan ruang kantor kepolisian yang bukan main berantakan. Sampai berdenging telinganya mendengar suara teriakan petugas yang meminta kopi, menyerukan nomor urut perkara dan bunyi hentakan mesin ketik yang membaur jadi satu. Putra semata wayang keluarga Nara tersebut hanya berhenti satu kali untuk menanyakan yang mana ruangan Kakashi, sebelum berjalan hingga ujung lorong dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca yang memajang nama Hatake di tengahnya. Shikamaru memutar pegangan pintu, lalu menaikkan alisnya keheranan.

Sebab yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu bukanlah sang detektif berambut perak, melainkan jaksa wilayah Konoha Barat.

"Tuan Nara?" Temari menyapa. Si cantik berambut pirang itu terlihat mengenakan blazer sewarna zaitun yang terpadu manis dengan rok pensil sepanjang lututnya.

"Jaksa Sabaku," Shikamaru menyahut. Ditutupnya pintu yang baru saja ia lewati lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari Temari.

"Detektif Hatake memintamu menunggunya juga?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Lalu menguap. Oh Tuhan, baru duduk sedetik saja pemuda itu sudah mulai mengantuk rupanya. "Anda juga diperiksa hari ini, Jaksa Sabaku?"

Temari mengangguk, meski ia tak tahu apakah Shikamaru bisa melihat anggukannya atau tidak dari balik kedua matanya yang sudah hampir terpejam itu. "Kau boleh panggil aku Temari, kalau mau."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Shikamaru saja." Kemudian si pengacara bertanya, "Kau tadi dapat berapa pertanyaan?"

Temari mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Sekitar tiga lusin, kurasa. Mungkin lebih sedikit."

Shikamaru menggumam. "Banyak sekali. Aku cuma dapat dua puluhan."

"Mungkin karena kau baru sekali menjadi saksi," Temari menebak. "Aku 'kan sudah dua kali ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk sependapat. Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika polisi kemudian mengaitkan kematian Mei Terumi dengan terbunuhnya Hiashi Hyuga. Otomatis mereka yang sudah pernah dimintai keterangan pada kasus pertama harus mendapat lebih banyak pertanyaan untuk kasus yang sekarang ini. "Apa Kakashi sudah bicara padamu?"

Temari menggeleng. "Dia cuma sempat menyebutkan satu kata."

Shikamaru menebak, "Sianida?"

Sang jaksa molek mengangguk satu kali. "Ya, kurasa Terumi memang diracuni dengan sianida."

Melesakkan punggung semakin jauh ke bantalan kursinya, Shikamaru hampir saja tertidur andaikata pemuda tersebut tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Disusul kemudian suara langkah Kakashi yang berderap penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya detektif kepolisian itu duduk dan memijit-mijit dahinya dengan tangan kanan. "Tumben sekali," katanya.

"Tumben apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menunggu di sini?" Kakashi bertanya balik.

Temari menjawab, "Baru beberapa menit."

"Wow," tangan Kakashi berhenti memijit. "Sudah beberapa menit di sini dan kalian belum menghancurkan kantorku? Benar-benar perkembangan yang luar biasa," sindirnya.

Bibir Temari mengerucut. "Aku sedang malas ribut, Detektif Hatake. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dari kami."

Sekarang tangan Kakashi sibuk memijit lagi. "Kasus ini," ia memulai, "benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing." Pintanya setelah itu, "Bisakah kau bersabar sampai kami menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan tersangka, Nona Jaksa?"

"Seburuk itukah?" Temari penasaran. "Biasanya kau tidak pernah seperti ini, Detektif Hatake."

Shikamaru lantas mengamini rasa penasaran Temari dengan pertanyaan yang lebih efektif, "Kau darimana?"

"Dari laboratorium," jawab Kakashi."

"Mereka menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Temari setengah berharap.

Bukan cuma sesuatu, sebenarnya. Apa yang beberapa saat lalu diketahui oleh Kakashi malah berpotensi menggeser posisi Naruto sebagai tersangka sama sekali. Napas berat dihembuskan Kakashi sebelum ia membagi, "Sisa sup ikan salmon yang dimakan Mei siang itu positif mengandung racun sianida."

Temari membelalak. "Tapi semua orang memakan sup itu, Detektif Hatake," protesnya. "Dimasak oleh juru masak yang sama, dengan perangkat masak yang sama pula, alat makan yang diambil secara acak dan persis sama, serta dituangkan langsung persis di depan orang yang mau memakannya! Kalau sup itu beracun, harusnya kita semua mati juga."

"Itulah maksudku, Jaksa Sabaku," kata Kakashi. "Polanya terulang lagi. Bukankah Hiashi Hyuga juga meminum kopi dari teko yang sama dengan yang kalian minum sore itu?"

"Kalau ternyata pelakunya adalah orang yang sama," Shikamaru berasumsi, "berarti posisi Naruto bisa diringankan. Sebab dia tidak ikut berpesiar."

Sekujur tubuhTemari dibuat merinding oleh perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto menjadi tersangka karena dialah yang membuat kopi untuk Hiashi. Dalam kasus kematian Mei Terumi si juru masak tidak bisa disalahkan jika sisa sup yang masih ada dalam panci ternyata tidak beracun, beda ceritanya dengan kasus kematian Hiashi yang kopi dalam tekonya habis tak bersisa. Dengan begitu orang yang paling berkemungkinan membunuh Mei adalah orang yang berada paling dekat dengan perempuan itu pada waktu kejadian. Orang yang juga hadir sebagai saksi ketika Hiashi tewas teracuni dan berpeluang menyusupkan racun ke mangkuk Mei tanpa seorangpun sadari.

Temari tak bisa menghentikan gerak lidahnya ketika gadis itu menyalak, "Kubunuh kau kalau berani mencurigai adikku, Kakashi Hatake!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: huft, semoga saya tidak membuat Anda pusing. Kalaupun ada yang memusingkan, silakan tanya lewat kolom review. **

**Oh ya, **_**cyanokit**_** itu…apa ya. Kalau boleh goblok-goblokan sih, **_**cyanokit**_** itu dipake buat antidote-nya sianida. Nah, karena author fic ini emang goblok, kita goblok-goblokan saja. Hehe. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave your review. **


End file.
